


Just October

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: (V: And the Burning Sun Fell to the Frigid Blade) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (V: And the Burning Sun Fell to the Frigid Blade), Autumn, Cryophobia, First Kiss, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Betrayal, inspired by: heavenxpiercing & ivory-insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: It was his favorite season. Emphasis on 'was'.





	Just October

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> Another Betrayal Verse drabble because I'm smad and have nothing to do.

It was getting colder out now…

The leaves were fading from green to yellow to orange and red and brown in one of the most beautiful displays of nature. This was the hallmark of fall, of what was his favorite season as the world exploded into rich vibrant colors just before the chill and ice of winter took over. This was the season of comfortable warmth and coolness, of rich drinks and sweaters and a sense of soft tranquility that he loved.  

The sun’s rays no longer burned his skin, tempered now by the cooler air and gentle breezes. The heat no longer clung to him, an unrelenting blanket finally being peeled away as the humidity in the air dropped. Rain came more often now, leaving a distinct chill in the air and a cool mist over the earth. 

Once he would have said it was beautiful.

Once he would have enjoyed it.  


Once he would have.

Once.

Now he could no longer leave the house without a sweater— without fear of the breeze or the season’s mild chill. 

The thought of such coolness against his skin made his flesh crawl unpleasantly and his stomach twist in unease. The feeling of such a thing made his lungs constrict terribly as fear rose up in his throat. There was no blind panic— not yet… it was still not cold enough for that yet…

Nonetheless, this season which he once loved brought no eagerness to his heart as it once did. Not while whispers of _his_ presence seemed to lurk at every corner… That night spent watching dumb Halloween movies… The first time they went hunting together… Those cheesy pick up lines… The feeling of _him_ sleeping soundly on his chest, chilling him to the bone, yet filling his heart with such a sense of warmth… Once harsh fingers carding gently though his hair… The kiss… Their _first_ kiss…

**‘** _I want you._ **’**

**‘** _I want you too._ **’**

The memories made his heart ache harshly. 

And that was just October…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading, please review!! ❤


End file.
